


Christmas Sweaters

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas AU, Christmas Eve, Couch Cuddles, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, you will have to pry this pairing from my cold dead fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Nothing screams “Christmas Spirit” like eggnog and ugly sweaters.





	Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, I’ve fallen victim to this ship and now I want to write more thank you.

“It looks like…” A moose? No…a badger? …A brown chocobo? Gods, what the hell was it? “A bear…?”

Tifa started choking on her drink.

“Please tell me you don’t actually think that’s what it is?” she half-laughed, half-coughed. Prompto shrugged defensively, making a face at her humor.

“I don’t know what I think it is! I don’t even know if whoever made it knew what they thought it was!”

Tifa paused for a moment to let that sentence process before sighing and rolling her eyes. She wiped a bit of eggnog off of her chin and smoothed down the front of the questionable attire of which they spoke.

“It’s an ugly Christmas sweater, Prompto. I don’t think whoever made this cared what it was supposed to be.”

And truthfully, the hideous green and red monstrosity with the brown “turd-looking” (as Prompto referred to it) object in the center transcended the simplicity of ugly Christmas sweaters and careened straight into ‘abomination’ territory. There should not have been so much question as to what the object was in the first place.

“I’m just gonna go back to calling it a turd-thing then,” Prompto concluded, causing Tifa to snort. Thankfully she wasn’t drinking anything this time. Perhaps it wouldn’t have been as funny if the animal…creature…thing wasn’t so unidentifiable, but knowing Tifa had ordered a sweater with a reindeer design on the front and seeing her having received…that thing, it was hard not to laugh at it. It was as if a brown blob had been plastered on the front of the sweater, cheaply at that, and called a reindeer because the protrusions from its head possibly were supposed to have resembled antlers. Unfortunately it was also a case of false advertising because on the website there was a clear and precise picture of a warm, green and red, fuzzy sweater with a nicely drawn reindeer on its front. So crisp, in fact, that it was almost too good to be true.

Which it was, of course. Both Prompto and Tifa were far too amused by the result to be upset.

“Fine, we’ll go with turd-thing then,” Tifa concluded. Prompto only grinned fondly at her, resting his chin on his hand.

“Y’know? I think even turd-things look nice when you’re wearing them,” he said. A flash of amusement shown in Tifa’s eyes.

“I’ll choose to take that as a compliment,” she laughed. He laughed too. The eggnog was making them giggly, he’d swear! Of course, the fact that the eggnog was non-alcoholic was notwithstanding.

Prompto straightened up from where he’d been leaning against his counter, stretching his arms out above his head. The couple had been spending their Christmas eve hanging around Prompto’s small apartment, watching Christmas specials and stuffing themselves with pie (courtesy of Ignis, who’d gotten into a bit of a friendly baking competition with Tifa that was in a ceasefire for the holidays—the pies were a sign of goodwill as opposed to a challenge this time) and avoiding the snow outside. It didn’t snow often in Insomnia, the city being just far north enough to be chilly in winter but just far south enough that snowfall was rare, but this holiday season had seen a blanket of white over the streets and buildings. Tifa had traveled from her home in Midgar to escape the snow, which made it a minor issue when she’d arrived to find snowflakes in her hair and eyelashes, but it was better than the smoggy wet blanket left in the wake of her own home city’s precipitation. It had taken quite a bit of convincing on Prompto’s part to get her to not immediately opt for a plane to Lestallum or Costa del Sol. Neither of them really had the money for that sort of trip and, well…Prompto wasn’t complaining about being holed up in his living room with his girlfriend. It meant plenty of cuddling on the couch, as far as he saw it. Possibly more, but that’d be saved for the bedroom.

Later. Now was peach cobbler and The Year Without a Santa Clause time. And yes. Prompto was planning on sing along with every song. He took the plate with a slice of golden pie practically drowning in whipped cream (also homemade), as well as his own cup of eggnog, and practically bounced back over to the couch to do exactly that. Tifa was slower to follow, wiping crumbs off of the counter and generally checking around the area until she deemed it neat enough. Which was a bit of a blow to Prompto who’d spent the entire weekend cleaning in preparation of her stay, but he figured old habits died hard and she was too used to looking after herself. Not that he minded, not at all. If anything, it only made him admire and respect her more.

Tifa huffed a bit as she sat down, setting her own plate and cup on the coffee table —the one Prompto had pilfered from Noct after he’d mentioned wanting to throw it away…with permission, of course— and leaned back against the cushions. Prompto was quick to scoot closer to her, leaning into her side as an arm was wrapped around her. He attempted to ignore the happy flush on his freckled cheeks when she reciprocated.

“This is my kind of Christmas. Good food, good eggnog…”

“Ugly sweaters?”

Tifa chuckled at that. “Are you even one to talk, Space Invaders?”

She poked at Prompto’s own blue, fluffy sweater with the Space Invaders sprites decorating the front. In his defense, he’d actually bought the thing out of a store—he’d caught it on sale and had practically choked Noctis dragging him by his scarf over to the sweaters so he could grab it. He’d wanted to get Tifa one as well but she’d mentioned finding one online…

“I’ll take Space Invaders over turd-thing, thank you,” he snorted.

“Oh _ha_. Weren’t you the one who just said it looks good?”

“Uh, yeah. On you! Everything does!”

“Would you look at that, I’m being wooed on Christmas. In a turd-thing sweater.”

Prompto leaned over and placed a kiss on the tip of Tifa’s nose then. “Is it working?”

Smiling, she returned the peck on Prompto’s lips, barely leaning back as she nodded. “It is.” Prompto could feel her lips move against his as she spoke, and it all but lured him back into another kiss. They sat, ignoring their pie and their eggnog and their Christmas specials, wrapped up in each other on the couch. Even after they stopped kissing, they remained cuddled together, enjoying one another’s warmth in the low light of the television.

“I feel like I should take a picture of this moment,” Prompto piped in after a small, comfortable silence. A small scoff was heard in response.

“Not while I’m wearing this ugly ass sweater.”

“Now I _really_ feel like I should take a picture.”

“Don’t you dare!” Tifa shoved at Prompto and he laughed loudly as he was sent into the couch cushions, pulling Tifa down with him. “If I get messages from Cloud, or Cid, or Aerith, or god forbid _Yuffie_ over this sweater, I know who I’m coming after!”

Prompto didn’t think he’d mind that too much.


End file.
